For installing an auto radio that is intended to be built into a motor vehicle, rapid fastening of the radio in the vehicle is often required which permits the fastening of the auto radio into its place with few hand motions.
It is known from German Pat. No. 29 03 176 to equip a device to be installed, particularly an automobile radio, with spring catch devices, preferably disposed laterally, by means of which the equipment, when inserted into a receiving frame previously mounted in the motor vehicle, is automatically snapped into place and held fast. The removal of the equipment is performed with a pencil-shaped tool, with which the catch devices are released through four openings in the front side of the equipment, after which the equipment is pulled out.